vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
106137-morning-coffee-0608-good-morning-mr-breakfast
Page 1, Page 2, Page 3 Content ---- ---- I had to do this early to hijack my turn for breakfast. I had to do at least one. | |} ---- Well I'm glad you did because by the time I get to the forum on my daily routine is after the thread has 8 pages. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- If you're going to be with Wildstar long term, I say go for it. But if it's just filling time for you I wouldn't waste your time, you know? | |} ---- Chua plan on going WildStar long-term. Game is fun for Chua to play and having many giggles. | |} ---- Destiny is looking sexy to me, so... I'm not sure I would consider myself long term atm. I actually don't even have a 50 yet, I don't invest a whole lot playing as I like to do whatever or play whatever strikes me. I'm level 48, and the thought of doing dailies is such a major turn off right now. So I've delayed the final push to 50 for the last week or so | |} ---- Not hooked by Destiny. Chua will try it at some point, but not now. Dailies not so bad as many make sound. Chua can clear dailies with group in less then hour. Good money, goes fast. | |} ---- They treated me like crap too. We can be friends and not progress in endgame together. Seriously let's be friends. After failing at PvP because my finishers are like googly-eyed cartoon characters instead of attacks, I went to hang out again at Rocio's girlfriends place and he took her out for pizza and wings and sang to Coldplay to her and made her happy. Then I went to bed. | |} ---- ---- So does that mean cross-dressing ingame or everyone being fabulous? | |} ---- Sorry should have been more specific. I go on these tangents without any details sometimes. (which is why I have my rp officers to help me flesh ideas out) Anyways, last night we did my weekly event, Speed Dating. It's usually straight males and females. But next week I wanna switch it up and go with a gay and lesbian theme ^-^ And yes hopefully everyone will be fabulous! | |} ---- It would be awesome if every single person that showed up...showed up as a Chua. | |} ---- I must now prepare eggs for breakfast. Thank you for reminding me that I have eggs after last night's grocery trip. | |} ---- I get that, but it's grinding them out as fast as possible for however long until I'm attuned, and then the thought of finding a static group for myself and the missus (Preferably with players that won't constantly hit on her) to farm veterans over and over. I don't know, I'm not one to complain or get upset with games and I am certainly not upset with Wildstar, it's probably just the genre itself I'm burnt on. I can't seem to get into it like I used to. | |} ---- I hate the dailies as well, same thing every day. I've probably not touched mine in two weeks. But that was due to the memory leak problem in both areas. Maybe it's fixed itself now *shrug* Anyways, it's good money.. but I've bought everything I need already so I'm not in desperate need of plat. | |} ---- I know I need it, just bought Trigger Fingers. It wasn't hard to make money early on with playing the AH, but lately I can't do that because people are trashing the economy with ridiculous undercutting. At least on my server. | |} ---- ---- I wish I could kidnap you and bring you to the EU and bring you in my guild. *plays some Disney music* I could show you the world..! | |} ---- Good to know it isn't. But I think Destiny has me pretty sold, to me it looks like a FPS version of Mass Effect which is complete win for me. The amount of time I put into that trilogy is crazy. Multiple Insanity clears, Multiplayer Platinum difficulty solo clears etc.. All with the Sniper class. | |} ---- ---- So gay and lesbian speed dating RP? *curious* | |} ---- ---- Yeah ^-^ Like I know my character is a lesbian Draken. She digs Cassian ladies more than her own kind, it's a power trip for her if she lands a highborn xD I'm not weird I swear, it's just hella fun to rp xD I'm certain there are other lesbians out there and I know there are a few gay Cassians. I'm really hyped for it ^-^ | |} ---- I'll definitely kidnap you for our runs more often if you go dps :D | |} ---- ---- Yeah I'd love to find one of those, the nerve of some people is ridiculous. I laugh at them when she tells me, but I still find it a little annoying after a while. And yeah we should form groups on the US side. I'm Exile as well (Against my will) | |} ---- Well to be fair we're not gettin stuff done /as/ quickly as some others on our realm. But, we're having fun while we're doing it. :D | |} ---- I'd sit at the table with Wadey and everytime the buzzer rang to move tables, i'd stay at his table. Would be hilarious. | |} ---- In all fairness ladies and gentlemen, he did have me at hello. | |} ---- You two make the most adorable of couples. | |} ---- Most awkward one was couple that was dating and both joined guild. He was going for High Warlord rank 14? back in WoW, no lifeing it hardcore, and she was casual playing after work and what not. They broke up and both stayed in guild, and avoided each other on Vent, and after they broke up all these guys in guild started hitting on her but went quiet when he was around. It was hilariously bad yet comical at the same time to see. So many fun/horror stories from old school WoW days. Of course these stories don't translate well in real life at a dinner table so forums like this are one of 2 places you can actually talk about them! | |} ---- Some of these people just get so *cupcake*in' ridiculous. LoL | |} ---- It's ok Wadey. I'll be your wingman. I'll bring her chimichangas, and she'll be all "OMG, what is wrong with you?!" and then you can bring her chimichangas and she'll be all "I love your chimis." | |} ---- Everyone loves my chimis. | |} ---- ---- The amount of drama i've seen is hilariously depressing. We had one Raid Leader (who ended up breaking guild in 2, raiders left (i was one of them) to form new guild), who after 6 months of raiding... disbanded guild and took guild bank worth HEAPS with him, using a portion of it to buy his place in another raiding guild. (i spent a few weeks trying to get people into x and y guilds that would best suit them and find them homes, i was an officer of that guild at the time and didn't want everyone to be stranded, i didn't reform guild because i was already in the process of xferring to another server with ex at that time) --- One time this girl acted all sweet and basically e-seduced one of the other officers into a raid spot and preferential treatment in pre-raid gearing up in mats/dungeons. It was hilarious to see how whipped he was when she appeared on vent. She always had a few minions that followed her around and acted like yes men, i thought that was impressive that her pets were both ingame and out of game at the time. ---------- One time, in band camp, there was this Southern girl who was blonde, and couldn't understand that a raid that went through midnight was counted as 2 raids in the DKP system, the saturday and the sunday. She wrote ingame letters of fury about how she was stitched up in DKP compared to the rest of the raiders (she had to leave 2 bosses in, while it was still saturday, and never stayed to the sunday portion) and ended up putting raid leaders on ignore, so when the addons would say 'YOU ARE THE BOMB MOVE' she didn't get the messages... and blew up the raid. ---------- Our Main tank stopped showing up for raids. He had a deep voice so we assumed he was an adult. Turns out he was 14 years old and got grounded and the computer was taken off him for 2 weeks as punishment. Live and learn. | |} ---- ---- ---- Or you decided to be born overseas. | |} ---- No No. Look at Nilibeast, also came back to EU. Is simply better place. | |} ---- That's the spirit!!!! *spreads sparkles and love* | |} ---- I'd go back to live in Germany. I would not go back to live in Romania. F that. | |} ---- oh yeah. <-------- | |} ---- Or island in big puddle..... | |} ---- Where every form of wildlife can kill you. | |} ---- ---- Because I work midnights so this is my afternoon, at 5AM. I don't touch the forums when I just wake up, because I would get banned. | |} ---- It's almost bedtime for me. When I'm on the forums at this time, it's my late night shenanigans. | |} ---- I've already had one mug of coffee. Did I buy decaf by mistake? WHY IS LIFE SO HARD? /cry I'm so not a morning person, which makes have to work at 6 or 7 every morning interesting. | |} ---- I have to get up for work at...2pm. It's never as bad as waking up at the ass-crack of dawn, even if you're going on 3 hours of sleep. | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- I *cupcake*in' hate spiders. | |} ---- |} I once knew am ozzie from Queensland. He scared me with the stories! | |} ---- ---- This caught my attention, I admit. My lovely Cassian highborn *points to avvie* swings about 80% towards the ladies, and Drakens do make her blush a bit. XD Why the frak am I even admitting to that for... *is tired* hahaha | |} ---- I have yet to run into that on Evindra, but maybe it's because I'm in a good guild, which is basically, mostly folks from the Morning Coffee threads. Orias is pretty nice, too, but I mainly play Exile side over there. | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- If I can't order it and have delivered, I don't eat. Except pancakes. I make those. | |} ---- Greeks traditionally don't add Mint to Tzatziki. (cypriot Greeks do but their version is known as Ttalattouri) Turks however do, and their version is called Cacık. I prefer mine without Mint as it makes the Tzatziki have a toothpaste like flavour when present. But each to their own, i did enjoy reading this recipe! (and was impressed you got the cloth straining parts right! well done) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Mi...Microwave......eggs? Chua thinks eggs should be made in this: | |} ---- ---- ---- They stick to that. Yes, even my eggs stick to (supposed) non-stick skillets, even with the addition of oil or butter. It's also healthier to microwave them, as you won't need to use obscene amounts of butter or oil to cook them properly. Microwaving them also takes about 30 - 60 seconds, add a touch of milk and you're good to go. Yeah, I know... weird-as that the girl who went to culinary school, still likes to use the microwave for many things. It's a time saver and you don't need to add extras like oil or butter. Off to bed for me, now, though. I woke up at 3am this morning, so I am dead tired right now. Oh, and since there was recipe exchanging, when I wake up I should see about posting the quiche recipe I used for this evening. It was quite nice. I used arugula, onion, garlic, mushrooms and zucchini; it came up fab. | |} ---- ---- I concur. No mint shall ever touch my Tzatziki! Ever. | |} ---- Chua posted general pan. Chua actually prepare food in these: Chua admit, is way harder, cause food often sticky to pan. But preparation and cooking times soooo much shorter. And Chua use real butter for baking. Small tip with knife, often enough. | |} ---- I'm in! But I'm on Domi side. :mellow: Different servers not a big deal atm, but different faction and especially different timezone is a major kink. That, and the tanks-to-everyone-else ratio isn't helping either. Whose brilliant idea is it to have Raid20 only requiring 2 tanks; while ideally needing 4 tanks to run 5 groups through dungeons? Do they expect the tanking players to double their workload? #math. | |} ---- Work has no skillet or stove, so off I go with microwave eggs in...uh...hand? -_- One works with what one has. -T. | |} ---- *sigh* T-T Let me know when you get there. | |} ---- ---- People write the date differently depending on where in the world you live. We used Mo/Day/Year Others will use Day/Mo/Year Military formats would use 06 Aug 2014 | |} ---- Looks fine. | |} ---- ---- I dunno, this news seems old… http://theweek.com/article/index/262829/10-things-you-need-to-know-today-june-8-2014 | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Haha! Yeah Elora wanted me to stay awake for that but.... I had to go to sleep. It was too late at night but it was really awesome to play on before the race. | |} ---- ---- You can tell an actual Deadpool fan did not make this image, since it says "tacos." His buzzword food is chimichangas. So many fake-ass lolsorandumbXD Deadpool people out there! Not this poster specifically, just mad at the image. PERPETUAL MAD EDIT: I see this was reinforced on pages 3 & 4, jolly good chaps. There was a Venture Bros. episode that made a shout-out to this genre, where listening to certain bands inspired certain types of super-science, like a drug trip without drugs. That whole show has a lot of 70's and 80's music snob undertones sometimes, I don't get all the references but I know it's there. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Movie. It's actually really good. Go see something crap if you'd like to ignore the movie; Guardians has a lot of flashing lights and effects. My first date happened because my wife went with me to see House of 1000 Corpses, though, so what do I know? | |} ---- If you go to that movie to make out... You just missed out on an amazing movie. You go to bad movies to make out. | |} ---- For what it's worth, it sounds like you're simply applying to the wrong guilds. Evindra is chock full of great guilds filled with equally great people. Then again, it wouldn't be a community without its fair share of asshats as well, but then there must always be balance ;) | |} ---- My girlfriend and I watched hitchhikers guide to the galaxy... movie was so terrible we uhh.. changed focus... now she's my wife.. thanks hitchhikers guide to the galaxy! | |} ---- F that, stay home or go to a beach/lake/back alley/slaughterhouse ... why waste the coin on movie tix and snacks? | |} ---- No doubt it's full of great guilds. I'd like to find a great guild that's interested in medium to heavy RP as well as raiding. Do you know of any? | |} ---- Euh.....Chua know girlfriend for only 3 months now..... Chua not sure if getting married so soon....... Chua just try to watch movie then :D | |} ---- Because sneaking in tons of Starbucks is worth the price of admission. | |} ---- While I've been a fan since his first appearance, chimichangas have been his ideal food of choice. However, he does have quite a few taco references over the years, even pizza as well. But mostly mexican food. Also Bea Arthur. | |} ---- ---- Your new avatar looks someplace between hangover, and not enough coffee. I can empathize with that look today. | |} ---- ---- Put myself through college playing progressive rock... I probably qualify as the oldest coffee threader. | |} ---- To be fair, most of the nasties you have to trekk out for to find (unless you live in wooded areas in eastern New South Wales etc etc) As long as you keep your legs close by the Kangaroo you are riding you're safe from most dangers. Australia is a beautiful country to come see, with great food, happy people (avoid west sydney, its our emulated LA) and a relaxed pace of life. Come holiday here! Wait why am i a tourism board all of a sudden. :P | |} ---- ---- ---- I am in an emo mood. *puts up a "Hugs Wanted" sign* | |} ---- *sicks Gromly on the hippie* | |} ---- ---- I want to go to Australia. Where's the best place to spend about 10-14days? That's not too touristy but still friendly? I like gardens and nature walks and eating. | |} ---- Funnybunny needs hug from Chua Angel: | |} ---- ---- :( I wish I could find the time in my life to be a better guild leader. | |} ---- *hugs Rocio tightly* | |} ---- It's not that you're bad. Don't say that. Saddles is just not meeting my needs any more. That's all. /hugs | |} ---- *hugs!* ^_^ | |} ---- ---- ---- I fully expected that to happen to people who endgame focused. What I mean is, I know I'm likely to never set foot in a raid. I really tried to be clear about that from the outset. Ah well, I didn't expect it to last this long. Others have done a lot worse. No hard feelings. | |} ---- ---- ---- Ok need a lil' bit more info before can give a solid reply. 1) What time of year do you intend to visit? (will work out temperatures in each place to see what fits 2) Do you prefer humidity or no humidity? (will either include or exclude places because of) 3) Off the top of my head Melbourne in Spring or Autumn (unless you love dry heat, in which case heart of Summer opens up too) fits all that, as i see it as the food Capital of Australia. You can literally get any cuisine here of any nationality, and the night life kicks on 24/7 in the heart of the city. Has a Royal Botanical Gardens + parks everywhere too. One thing you'll notice is, due to the hole in the Ozone Layer above us, our Sun bites harder then the rest of the world. What was a 36 degree day in Canada was a light warm feeling on my skin, compared to a biting sensation over here in similar weather :P (you usually stay out of the sun between 12-3 or wear sunscreen on the hot days, common sense stuff you'll be fine. Still lots of people at the beach at that time so people tan fast and burn faster :P ) | |} ---- Gives Rocio warm Draken hugs. | |} ---- *suspicious glare* One wrong move and I'll turn you into a drooling invalid. Melbourne sounds great. I'll check it out! | |} ---- ---- *Cough* You should come Dominion and help me turn into the Medium RP +Raiding guild I'm envisioning it to be *cough* | |} ---- Okay. My entire office just asked this. So... "Comedy clubs have interns?" | |} ---- Good Morning! noms the strawberry nose :D Aldren made me some fancy new pistols and they really helped out in Grimvault! I now know that I need better gear because the game steps it up at 47 and that I should have been crafting all along >.> Don't feel bad Shah I haven't found a guild yet either but we both have found the best people in game when we found Morning Coffee! Shout out to Xvira! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! I hope you are having an awesome day!! Poor old Pee Wee Herman got in trouble close to where I live, at a book store, how could one get in trouble at a book store??? | |} ---- Hahaha, damn man! Putting me on blast to your whole office?! But yeah I'm a technical theater intern there, basically dim lights and turn them up for the random shows they have. I'm also in charge of the music and stuff, it's super simple but since I'm a stand up I'd like the owner to see me a bunch so he knows I'm a cool guy. Also I'm secretly stealing folks from their to be on my podcast as guests so it works both ways. Doesn't hurt that I get free classes of my choice from them (Normally they charge 150-200 for classes) | |} ---- ---- Nothing to worry about, a sad lonely prey is not an honorable prey for the hunt. You must be Happy and at your peak to be worthy of it. So have no worries lovely one. You are not Prey this day. *hugs and then pulls out a brush and starts brushing Rocio's tale* | |} ---- *shakes head* 不信... *cannot figure out what to do now* Wherefore art thou, Draken?! *pitiful whine* Oh well at least it's not Mordesh. | |} ---- I.. can't read Kanji... | |} ---- *grabs seabags* *rummages for the silver foil packages* *dumps into pot* *adds scalding hot water* DoD-approved Battery Acid. *pours two cups* There ya be! We were trying to figure out what the intern would do. LOL. We got some interesting answers though. "Crowd Fluffer?" "Cheap slave labor for the bar?" "The guy who hands out the things that gets thrown at the stage for terrible acts?" "Maybe he meant brothel and he's a manwhore." As for a stand up... cool dream. Make sure you have a functional career to support it. Because if you don't, and you marry a woman who has a brother-in-law like me.. baddddd times every family holiday. lol. | |} ---- She doesn't believe you. (..or trust. One of the two.) | |} ---- That I can't read Kanji or that I'm trying to turn Skullkickers into a Med RP guild that will breach raiding? | |} ---- Not sure. 不信 reads something like "I don't believe you" or it's a mention of distrust. My Kanji isn't 100%, but I know I'm in the ballpark. (Edit: It's also terribly unfair that our translator is the one firing the Kanji bullets. lol) | |} ---- ---- I do not believe I can join you. I haaate all things dommie. *hiss* | |} ---- ---- It's impressive to me to people who can read Kanji. To me it looks like... giant table next to a stick next to a shed... or maybe one of those things you keep bees in. I wish I could read it. | |} ---- But you like us. I hate all chua npcs with a vengeance. I don't hate our chua players, because they are my friends. | |} ---- See! Ballpark. I'm still learning. lol Thanks for deciphering Rocio! | |} ---- ---- Look at enough women's small of their backs, and you start to learn just from immersion. Ha! *runs away in fear back behind his bar* | |} ---- ---- I just don't like the Dominion. I have a level 14 Mechari... but I can't go through with it because the NPCs are so awful or I just can't relate. You have fun though. And when you reach 50 maybe we can have an RP event in Crimson. | |} ---- I'm still trying to figure out my medics story :( have a couple ideas floating around but havent figured it out yet | |} ---- ---- Welcome! I also had a Chobani! @Nili They do that to me too. Except first they stab me a couple of times to make sure I have no veins. Wait! There's a vein! Hey...why is this vein resisting my pokes? Oh well time to stab your hands now! | |} ---- ---- We do have a lot of jerkface npcs. From ungrateful Chua, to entitled Cassians, our quest givers don't often garner much in the way of sympathy. The citizens though, the farmers and the colonists, those people I like. There is also Toric. Just stand where he is and you get an idea of what the Dominion should be. | |} ---- seen Oli's reply :D? | |} ---- Or I can be an Exile and be told "it's hugging time!" From smashing ladies! | |} ---- Yeah luckily I have a day job that allows me to give this the old college try. I wouldn't bail out on real life jobs until something solid came along that could give me enough room to put all of myself into it. I do like the thoughts though, I believe a "Crowd Fluffer" is also commonly referred to a "hype man" which is kind of true since I make the announcements for the shows and what have you. I'll have you know that there is another "intern" who is basically the cheap slave labor for the bar so, I dodged that bullet. | |} ---- Well to be fair, the lady exiles that I want hugs from don't seem to say much. Mordesh are not the public hugging types. I tried, but she would have none of it. | |} ---- ---- Yea. I've met some "comedians" since marrying my wife. Namely through my sister-in-law's husband. For every 1 decent guy who will probably go somewhere, there are 22 stoners and really unfunny dudes making you feel really uncomfortable. lol I hope you're that 1 out of 22! My problem is dude has NOTHING of a life goal except that tiny pipe dream. I'm either going to be a comedian.. orrrrrrrr.... I'll make $11 an hour until I'm dead at 55 from a self inflicted gunshot wound to the skull when I realize I pissed my life away. So yea.. you got a decent career + exploring comedy? Awesome! THAT'S the way to do it. The exposure I've had.. a good chunk of them haven't figured it out. And I just cringe. That said.. I've had a career since I turned 5. lol | |} ---- ---- Everyone else has dreams of stardom and fame, stage jobs. I wanted to be in architecture since I was a freshman in high school. Want to know what I wanted to be before that? Archaeologist. I wanted to dig up dinosaur bones in the desert. That said, I finally picked up a bass a few years ago since my stepfather is a professional musician and it's been a lot of fun. Probably won't ever play a live show, but who knows? I'd love to put together a goth rock cover band. | |} ---- ---- She is just giving me the cold shoulder because her dad is right behind us. | |} ---- Thanks! :D $685? :( I know that's not the most expensive I've seen, so that's good. But ouch. That hurts a lot. :( What video card were you thinking of getting before tooth problems though? And congrats on almost 50! Thank you for a Flyers cake! :P I understand if you didn't make it. I'll only judge you in my mind. ;) jk. Breakfast looks good too! :D | |} ---- Strangely enough. I wanted to be an architect as a kid. Loved legos! Loved stuff like SimCity. Problem? Can't draw worth a damn. I can SEE it in my head.. cannot get it onto paper. Sooo... I picked up a rifle. lol | |} ---- ---- Oh so he's going to poison you. | |} ---- Thank-- The first day of Xilavira of Awesome-con is officially under way! :D Woo! Thank you! I'm not going to work so my day is already off to an awesome start! :P Also... Pee Wee Herman is still getting in trouble? :o Hopefully whatever he got in trouble for in the bookstore is unrelated to what he got in trouble for in the theater. >.< Those owls! :o And that cake! That defintiely makes up for sneezing butterflies on me last night! :D Thank you! It was fun seeing you stuck in the air last night. :P And experimenting with emotes with your guildie. xD Thank you for the birthday wishes. :D Also, congratulations on the storage FABkit! Don't live too dangerously with your crazy breakfasts or you won't get to enjoy it! Slow down a little and maybe just stick to regular cream cheese so you can detox tomorrow. :P | |} ---- *hugs back* I HATE HATE HATE when they can't find the veins on the first try. Stop stabbing! Hopefully you get your surgery date soon! I'm glad you're through the blood tests though. :) And thank you for the birthday wish! :D And the *brushes out of her hair* confetti. :P | |} ---- You managed to make one of the few decent looking human males. Irrullan might hug him. Don't expect smiles though. Gage tightness for clues if she likes it or not. | |} ---- Thank you! :) If you find the mentioned mountain of coffee, please share? >.< | |} ---- This is one of my issues with the Dommie side. I wonder how many people would put up with someone talking to them like that....even half that mean is too much. Would you let an employer talk to you like that??? No, you wouldn't. | |} ---- I love Starbucks, but I don't trust anything they have in a bottle/can/or otherwise. It's just not the same. | |} ---- Paleontologist for dinosaurs. Archaeologists get real ticked when you get those mixed up. | |} ---- Ouchie >.< I hate it when they do stuff like that. Needles and Iv's in the hand are so painful. >.< Hopefully the surgery is soon so this is behind you. Also, I'm noticing in reverse my typing isn't so good today and I'm not catching it. Please forgive any weird things I may say. /sigh | |} ---- ---- Ehehehahahahahahaa Oh man, I haven't drawn anything on paper since my sophomore year of college except for crap diagrams. I'm still horrible at hand drawing. Everything is done in computers. | |} ---- ---- LOL yes I did :lol: | |} ---- Obviously, I changed my career plans early and apologize to any archaeologist I may have offended. And, to be fair, I did it because I suddenly learned the conditions the work is performed in. | |} ---- ---- Where there is a will, there's a way... | |} ---- Yea. It's the output process. Its weird to describe. I can SEE what I want in my head.. but when I fire up AutoCad or any drafting suite.. something goes terribly terribly wrong. lol That's why I stick to SimCity and leave the pro work to you guys. lol | |} ---- When I was an itty bitty Grommet of 2 or 3 (back when doctors performed with stone tools) I went in for surgery and it apparently took the nurse upwards of 20 sticks to get an IV in my lttle arm. I'm told my grandmother actually struck the nurse with her handbag to get her away from me. I was afraid of needles for YEARS. Don't remember a thing. Hope it all goes well for you, though - nothing like regaining mobility to make it all worthwhile! | |} ---- *eyes brewski* don't ya worry, probably done worse in my binge days. Let's do a toast to being Romanian, born with bottle in hand. Cheers! *downs drink without stop until all gone. A couple of coughs and a shake of the head and some tears* ugh, saki, you can feel it no matter what you mix with it. Now let's hope nobody tries to smell my breath. YAY phone support! Anyone ever had prune "tuica"?! | |} ---- ---- Yea the badlands of Alberta are cold. Archaeology can be just as bad unless you cleverly have your specialty be someplace nice, like pre-colonial Polynesia. Get someone else to pay me to go to Hawaii? don't mind if I do. We do Loire Valley battle-field digs. | |} ---- It's true. Leave it to me to break something. >.< Thank you. :) I hope you feel better. :( Being sick first thing in the morning is the worst. | |} ---- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VoAfb3f04mo | |} ---- Thank you very much! :P I can always use another gun bra. No such thing as too many! ;) | |} ---- only with that will you beat me in a duel | |} ---- I had similar experiences as a kid and even an adult. Some people shouldn't be allowed to poke other living things with needles. >.< I'm still terrified of needles now to the point of passing out. :( | |} ---- ---- Too many special characters is an error you can get too! I love breaking things | |} ---- I wouldn't even have to aim and I'm guaranteed to shoot your eyes out. | |} ---- That's what he gets for staring at your tatas like an impudent boy! | |} ---- I know! They tend to get splattered with gore so they're always in the wash. Having multiple backups is key. | |} ---- | |} ---- My morning started just after midnight. I will try be more exuberant tomorrow. | |} ---- ---- ---- I realize it is probably just a sympathetic item used in a random curse, but the silly part of my brain says that if your underthings can be used to summon mold, you need to get some new pairs. | |} ---- It's more glamorous than what I do. I did really think, at first, I wanted to get into designing high-end, high-rise urban residential. A lot of my portfolio is full of the weirdest shit ever (stuff I feel almost ashamed of now), but I still love my Hydra tower, a huge apartment/hotel complex that would have been on the riverfront in Columbus. It's what I thought I'd be doing. Unfortunately, high-rise apartments aren't as in-demand yet (if ever), and the people who do them aren't really the nicest firms to work in. So now I'm in health care architecture, almost the polar opposite of residential. High knowledge base, heavy code, limited budgets, but steady work in probably the best firm to work for in Ohio. | |} ---- Hmmmm.... This leaves me with 2 questions. Is underwear the best/common item to use to cast a mold curse? Or... Does the woman have a problem with mold in her underwear, hence the correlation? | |} ---- Steady work is good, Archaeology is not steady work at all. | |} ---- I am unable to watch video at work. :( I wanna see a funny 5 year old. | |} ---- I know. You have to first learn the location of ancient magical items. Then you have to get a grant. Then you have to get all that gear and ammo. And then it's a race to get there before the evil guys. Good exercise, though. | |} ---- I about died laughing. But people there are completely serious. When I was there I met Adriana. Abd she told me not to eat too many chicken feet or I wouldn't be able to walk in the dark. I was :lol: and she was :lol: And after a few seconds she's like "It happened to me last night!" Me: ... :huh: | |} ---- Huh, next time I get mold I'm accusing my neighbors of stealing my underwear. | |} ---- See.. I had this grand design in my head. I'd go to school for about.. 20 years.. learn applied physics, engineering, architecture and.. something else (I forget now).. and design entire self sufficient hemispheres using Tidal, Solar and traditional energy. And then I took my first economics class, figured out my dreams would require destroying the economy of almost ALL of asia and thus would be impossible.. ...and I picked up a rifle. My secondary dream was Terra-forming and eco-rehabilitation. Apparently, poaching poachers is still a crime called murder.. so out the window that went too. | |} ---- It's brutal architectural work, though. I mean, lots of designers will go through tenant spaces and small buildings in a month or two. We do master planning and phased construction on major hospitals. I was helping to work on a project that had been going on since 2009 and is slated to finish the final phase of construction in 2019. Ten years doing bits and pieces of one place. We have to cater to our clients like you wouldn't believe because we're overseeing so much for so long. | |} ---- Apparently the neighbor connected the mold growth to underwear theft and ... I don't know. What are you supposed to say?? :lol: | |} ---- You also get a tan on your lower back, and the top of your butt. It's called a digger's tan. | |} ---- I'd be happy with the end of the suburbs as a way of American life, if I could manage it. Until you're actually in the field and looking at resources, planning, infrastructure, the whole bit, you don't know how bad the suburbs are as a residential planning model. And you REALLY have no idea how we're forced into that model until you look into the codes, taxes, pricing, and everything else that goes into it. It's absolutely shocking, and we can do absolutely nothing about it. | |} ---- Hey Koala, if it makes you feel better I never realized my dream career as a race car. All we can do is shoot for the moon, bruh. <3 | |} ---- ---- "Use protection." :P I know in other countries fear of curses is a real thing. This is just such a silly one. Also in Iceland you be careful about making fun of the fairy folk. | |} ---- Is Canada the only place that does zone planning and city planning? I mean some damage is done in cities like Vancouver proper, but the other cities have plans and any new development has to invest in supporting the zoning plan. My mom works at the city hehe | |} ----